Fangirl
by General Irosmosis
Summary: When earth bender Mubo finally scores a date with a Wolfbat, how will her pro bending team mates take it? Can she keep up with his glamorous life style?


**I hope you enjoy this! Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Smooth Wolfbat  
**

All I can hear is the sound of the cheering crowd as we exit the platform. Sometimes I like to pretend that they're cheering for our team, after all, we _do_ deserve it.

"That was terrible..." Shita will say next to me, slumped over in defeat.

"Well, we just need to practice harder!" Renshe will clench his fist, then turn to the crowd and blow kisses to his nonexistent fans. It wasn't always like this, though, we _used_ to be a good team, until, well, we started falling apart.

In the beginning, the Cape Cargoon Catgators were originally one of the best in the league of Pro-Bending. There was this year of bliss and fame, until Shite went and broke his arm. For a while, we had to play with a really charismatic fire bender who liked to take charge, disregarding the fact that _I_ was the sole leader of the team. When Shite returned and I thought all was normal, Renshe started having these really weird mood swings and refused to come to any of the practices.

We tried replacing Renshe, but no other water bender was willing to join us. After that, we've just had a hard time working together.

* * *

"Guys!" I felt my cheeks flushing as we sat in a quaint little restaurant having a celebratory defeat dinner.

"What is it?" Shite looked up from his cold food. "Do you know who just walked in?" My eyes widened in wonder as my gaze settled on the sole figure across from us.

"Who?" Renshe turned quickly to look behind him, then groaned, "Don't tell me you're that happy to see the Fire Ferrets. They aren't even that good. Why can't you be like other girls and like the Wolfbats or something."

I waved my hand, "I could care less about the Fire Ferrets. Mako and Hasook are useless to me, but _Bolin_." I sighed, resting my head on my upturned palm. This time is was Shite's turn to groan,

"I don't see why you like him so much. He's so..." he sat for a moment in thought, "Stupid. He also like every single girl he comes across!"

"Except for you," Renshe snickered into his bowl of rice.

"_Shut up!_" I stood, turning over his bowl dramatically, "I'll show you! He'll be _captivated_ by my beauty!"

"Wait, so you're actually going to go and talk to him?" Renshe turned his bowl back over, picking the pieces of rice back up and placing them in his bowl.

"You're darn right I am!" I stood up, straightening out my jacket. I flipped my braid over my shoulder and made my way to the front of the restaurant. My hands were considerably more sweaty than they were thirty seconds beforehand.

"H-hey, Fire Ferrets!" _What? Who says that?  
_"I know you probably don't know me, but I'm, uh, Mubo, from the Cape Cargoon Catgators!" _Of course they know me! I'm the most beautiful pro-bender out there._

"Uhm, hey," Mako said, raising an eyebrow,  
"So, uh, I know this may seem a bit strange," I fumbled around my pockets until I found a scrap piece of paper and a pen, handing it to Bolin, "But, can I have your autograph?"

Without a second thought, Bolin snatched away the pen and paper, scribbling down his signature, "Anything for a fan!" he smiled wide, handing it back.

"Don't you want us to sign it?" Hasook narrowed his eyes,

"No!" I said a bit too loudly, looking down at the paper in disappointment, "Anything else you'd like to add, _Bolin_?" I let the question sink in, "Number? Address? Cheesy pick up line?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nope!" I stood there for a moment, before turning on my heel and stomping back to my table. Renshe and Shite exchanged glances before looking back to me,

"Shy!" I declared, holding my hand up in the air, "Too shy to approach a beauty like me!" Then they shrugged going back to their food.

* * *

"Hey, Mubo, are you going to sulk all night?" Renshe said oh-so-insensitively. Shite approached me with another cup of hot tea, I sniffed, taking the cup from his hands.

"Thank you, Shite. Somebody obviously understands the tragedy of a heartbreak."

"Mubo, you've never even talked to the guy!"

"I've seen him in all his _glory_ from afar though! And that, is enough!" I buried my head in my arms. How _dare_ he not ask me on a date? I'm charming, beautiful, and a wonderful earth bender- who could want more?

"Mubo, maybe you need to start going for guys who are... Easier to get, you know?"

"Nonsense! I will not settle! I deserve only the best of the best!"

"And, somehow Bolin is the best of the best?" Renshe smirked, pushing his black bangs from his forehead.

"Shut up you insensitive fiend!" I stood, throwing my head back, "I'm going to take a walk. By the time I get back, you should learn a few things from Shite," I turned to look at the blonde firebender, "Thank you for being a _true _friend, Shite." with that, I turned and left our small apartment.

* * *

I walked along the outer edge of the street, avoiding the blaring lights of the street lamps. I shifted my attention to the stars above, a small smile spreading across my lips.

Maybe I did kneed to find a more low profile kind of guy. I had always aimed for the hot shots, and sometimes I had succeeded. There was the time I dated the earth bender from the Golden Temple Tigerdillos, and that guy who was the firebender from the Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears. Now that I think about it, those relationships hadn't gone too well.

My train of thought was interrupted as I made contact with another person, knocking both myself and them down,

"Watch it!" I sat up, "Can't you see a beautiful lady is trying to take a midnight stroll."

The person I had hit looked equally frazzled, and said nothing for a moment before regaining his composure. "Oh yes, I'm so sorry to have knocked you down, clumsy me." he stood, offering me a hand, "And, by chance, would this lovely lady tell me her name?"

I felt pink edging onto my face as he helped me stand, "Mubo, and yours?"

"Oh! You're from that, uhm, pro bending team aren't you? I'm Shaozu, but you probably already knew that."

"Oh! Yes I am, thank you for noticing. And Shauzu, the Wolfbats, correct?

My heart began to pound, _A Wolfbat! Wait until Renshe hears this!_

"Well, since I so rudely knocked you down, perhaps a dinner would make up for my injustice?"

"Well, I guess I could," I flashed him a smile.

"Good, good! Then let's meet here tomorrow, so I can escort you to dinner. Until then, beautiful Mubo!" he bent forward, kissing my hand before waltzing off.

_Smooth_. I thought, gazing after him.


End file.
